


Remember Me

by usukimpala



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lost Lance AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usukimpala/pseuds/usukimpala
Summary: "We had a bonding moment, I cradled you in my arms!?""Nope. Don't remember, didn't happen."Aka a fic based on @kaxpha's (tumblr) Lost Lance au where in the final battle Lance goes missing, loses all his memories, and is found later with his new turtle family





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this au so lots of the ideas are my own, but I tried to stay as faithful to the orginal as I could. If anything is confusing check out Kaxpha's tag for it on tumber for more information and to support the orginal creator

For as long as he could remember, which to be fair wasn’t very long, Blue had never known where he came from or what he was. Some thought he might be a descendant of Alteans, others said perhaps he was a big mix of different alien species. As far as Blue knew, he was the only one of his kind. He wasn't Altean, at least not entirely, he didn't have the distinct markings and the ends of his ears were rounded.

 

So when he had gone off in search of people to help, he kept an eye out for anyone even slightly resembling himself. His search was futile though, in all of the known universe he had yet to find a similar species.

 

He’d also felt some energy, some feeling telling him to search. That maybe he’d know where he came from and he’d figure out his past if he just kept looking.

 

Blue had somewhat come to terms with this, perhaps he was some crazy hybrid with mixed DNA, how would he know he still had no memories from before two years ago. Before the “incident” as Blue called whatever had caused him to lose his memories and end up bruised and beaten up on the beaches of Oceania.

 

However his search ended when a stranger had approached him in the trading center, looking for someone called “Lance” and believing it to be Blue. After Blue’s initial confusion towards the stranger’s reaction to him, he realized that the stranger oddly resembled himself, at least more than other species. Blue also felt a weird sense of deja vu talking to the stranger. So he’d taken pity on them and had offered to help them search for Lance, who ever that was.

 

“Tea? Food?” Blue asked the stranger, who he now knew was named Keith (an odd sense of deja vu had washed over him hearing his name).

 

Keith shook his head sitting on a straw mat next to a low table, “I'm fine thanks…”

 

“Here at least some water,” Blue said placing a wooden cup in front of Keith on the table. Keith picked it up and drank a little, “So Keith, this Lance guy you're looking for. How do you know him?”

 

Keith looked as if he was thinking through his answer, when he finally replied, “I'm sure you've heard of Voltron right?”

 

“Who hasn't,” Blue chuckled sitting down at the table across from Keith, “Ended Zarkon’s ten thousand year reign didn't they?”

 

“I'm the paladin of the red lion, Lance, you, we’re the paladin of the blue Lion before you went missing two years ago,” Keith explained.

 

Blue was face to face with the red paladin of Voltron, and he thought Blue was a missing paladin?! “I think you have the wrong guy. Me? A paladin of Voltron? There's no way.”

 

“Lance, you have to believe me,” Keith almost looked desperate, “Do you remember anything before Zarkon’s defeat?”

 

Blue paused from drinking his water, a feeling of uneasiness that always came with talking about the incident washed over him.

 

There was a long silence before Blue replied, “...how’d you know about that?”

 

“My…” Keith looked as if he was trying to find the right word, “...partner, Lance, protected me from an attack from Zarkon’s son, Lotor, during the final battle. Lotor hit him with some magical attack causing Lance to disappear. Everyone assumed he’d died… until now.”

 

“You really think I'm this Lance don't you,” Blue sighed

 

“I'm sure of it!” Keith stood quickly up from the table, making the chair he’d been sitting in backwards, “ _ Please _ … Lance... you have to remember.”

 

If Keith had sounded desperate before, it was nothing to how he sounded now as his voice cracked and tears started to form in Keith eyes. A sense of deja vu and a gut sickening feeling filled Blue’s mind, he really didn't like seeing this guy cry. 

 

“I-i’m sorry Keith,” The name felt familiar yet foreign on Blue’s tongue, like a language he’d once known but had long forgotten, “I can't be him, but there's no way  _ I _ could've ever been a paladin, you guys, you're hero’s and I'm just not… it just seems insane-”

 

“Lance, I am begging you, just come to the castle. I'll explain everything, you can see everyone again, maybe seeing something familiar will help you regain your memories? Please, I lost Shiro once, I thought I lost you twice, I can't lose you again… I never gave up searching. Even when the others thought you’d died, even when it seemed hopeless, I never gave up trying to find you,” Keith was practically sobbing now and it seemed so… unnatural, so strange, Blue couldn't help but feel guilty for not believing him, “Don't give up on me now…”

 

There was a long silence as Blue crossed around the table and hugged Keith, he wasn't sure why but letting the guy cry into his shoulder just seemed like the right thing to do.

 

After another long pause as they hugged, Blue gave his answer, “Okay… maybe you're right, maybe there's a slim possibility I am Lance. I'll come to that castle you mentioned, I'll give it a shot… and maybe you can help me understand who I am… but I can't promise I'll remember, I can't promise I'll be the same person you knew, and I certainly can’t promise I'm who you're looking for. But I'll give it a chance.”

 

“You’ll do it?” Keith asked removing his face from Blue’s shoulder, unpatched eye red and still wet from tears, “You’ll come?”

 

Blue chuckled and smirked, “Anything to keep a beautiful guy like you from crying, it doesn't suit you.”

 

Keith’s grasp around him grew tighter and they sat there for a few moments, and for the third time in the past hour Blue felt an overwhelming sense of familiarity that he hadn't felt in a long time


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue meets the team, but it isn't exsactly the happy homecoming everyone expected.

If seeing Keith had brought on a major sense of deja vu, it was nothing to the feeling Blue had gotten entering the red lion and flying to the castle (which Keith had explained doubled as a ship).

 

It almost pained Blue, knowing that he recognized the place, but not how or why he did. Like he was looking at a wall of taken down pictures, knowing there should be something there but for some reason there isn’t.

 

“Come on,” Keith muttered, walking through the hall, “Everyone should be in the lounge. I was actually supposed to be on Oceania to scout around while some of the others were on a dignitary trip, but I'm pretty sure no one will blame me for being side tracked.”

 

Blue followed without question, he trusted Keith for some reason, and based on their interactions, Blue wondered what their relationship had been.

 

The hallways of the Castle of Lions were massive, and Blue was in awe. Apparently this was where the paladins of Voltron stayed, this had been his home (for a time).

 

One question still lingered in Blue’s mind, one he’d been constantly thinking about and wondering ever since Ofella and Rueq, where had he come from and what was he?

 

It hurt to think about saying goodbye to the people who had cared for him and had helped him so much over the past two years, the people who he’d come to think of as his own family. However Ofella had understood Blue’s need to figure out more about his past, and perhaps if Blue was lucky enough maybe even regain his memories. Though it wasn't like he wouldn't be able to see them again, Blue mentally berated himself for trying to add another worry onto his long list.

 

Not for the first time, Blue’s mind then wandered to thinking about his home planet, where ever it was. Did have a family there? Had they known he’d gone missing? And for how long? As long as he’d lost his memories?

 

Keith finally paused outside of a smaller sliding door, “So… this might be a little overwhelming for you, but I'll try to explain the situation to everyone.”

 

“Okay…” Blue muttered, he still wasn't sure he believed Keith, but there really wasn't any harm in trying. Plus Blue’s gut told him to trust and believe the red paladin, even if his story seemed crazy.

 

The room they entered was much like the rest of the castle, white and pristine, however it had an edge of cosiness, a rounded sofa was embedded in the floor just in front of the door and a screen was placed on the wall on the other side of the room. 

 

Six people were in the room, and at least four of them resembled Blue and Keith. Not exactly, of course, but enough that they could all possibly from the same species. It made Blue’s head spin, he’d been searching for people like himself for so long and here were at least four right in front of him.

 

A larger buff man with a scar over his nose, scruffy beard, a black bun (rather like Keith’s) with white streaks of hair, and a metal prosthetic arm stood off to the side crossing his arms and looking to the others.

 

Next to him sitting on the couch was probably the prettiest woman Blue had ever seen, she had shorter white hair, darker skin, pointed ears, and what blue recognized as Altean markings lined her cheek bones.

 

Standing next to the door was a second much older man who more resembled the woman than the first man, he had styled ginger hair, a mustache, and wore different clothes than the others.

 

Three people sat on the couch. One was girl with glasses, long brownish hair that pulled up into a ponytail and was tinted gold, and a small scar across her cheek. Next to here was a third man, short hair the same color as the girls, a scar on his cheek going towards his temple, and wearing rebel looking robes. Finally was another man, larger but more friendly looking than the rest, multiple scars lined his dark skin, and his blackish brown hair was pulled out if his face by a orange band across his forehead that was tied behind his head.

 

All of them however were wearing armor similar to Keith’s but in varying colors, the muscular man had black, the woman wore pink (which seemed strange because as to Blue’s knowledge there wasn't a Pink Lion), the smaller girl was decked out in green, and the fourth guy’s was a pleasant shade of yellow.

 

The yellow paladin gave a massive smile, turning as Keith walked through the door, “Hey man! How’d the scouting trip go?”

 

“Actually about that, I uh… there's someone you guys are probably gonna want to meet.”

 

Everyone had looks of varying confusion as Keith gestured to Blue to come in.

 

It was hard to make out the expressions on the others faces, however Blue was pleased that at least none seemed negative.

 

“Hey…” Blue muttered waving as he entered the lounge like area.

 

“Keith is that really-”

 

“We all thought you were dead?!”

 

“Holy quiznak, Lance!!?”

 

“Dude, where have you been!?”

 

All four of them stood up and practically ran over to Blue, squeezing him in one big group hug. All of them were crying and saying how much they missed him, though most of it was missed by Blue.

 

“Guys, you should know that there’s uh just a slight problem-”

 

Blue was extremely startled and overwhelmed by all the attention. These were the paladins of  _ Voltron, _ the hero's who’d saved the universe, and they were all crying and getting worked up over him.

 

He gave a remorseful glance at the people hugging him, “Look I'm uh… really happy you’re all so excited to see me… but um… who are you?”

* * *

 

Keith had tried to explain to them that Lance didn't remember anything, but they'd all pounced on Lance even faster than Keith had bargained for.

 

So after everyone had let go in shock, Keith had suggested they leave Lance in the lounge for a bit while he explained what he knew about the situation.

 

“Why doesn't Lance remember us?” Hunk asked as soon as the group had entered into the control room, “What the hell happened to him?”

 

“I don't know,” Keith sighed then glanced around, “All I know is that when he disappeared he also lost all his memories, he’s been staying on Oceania for the past two years.”

 

“Keith… I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said Lance was still alive,” Shiro said remorsefully.

 

“It was…” Keith wasn't sure if he wanted to say it was okay or what, because in truth it wasn't and it had hurt Keith to have everyone tell him Lance was dead when he’d known in his heart Lance wasn't, “...understandable. If no one had heard or seen him in over a year and Lotor says he’s dead, it doesn't necessarily make sense to keep sending out resources…”

 

“Is there anyway to help Lance regain his memories?” Allura asked, glancing at the door to the main control room.

 

Pidge jumped in, “Well as long as the neurons aren’t permanently damaged and assuming it not permanent long term memory loss, there’s many ways to stimulate faded or missing memories. The main one is showing the person in question something related to the memories. It may be impossible for Lance to regain  _ all _ of his memories, and most of the ones he will might be negative since that's simply how human brains works, but with enough stimulation he’ll at least have enough to remember who he was and who we are."

 

What if Lance only remembered him and Keith bring rivals? What if they didn't ever become as close as they were before? What if Lance never regained his memories?

 

“And if it is permanent?” Keith asked, fearing the worst.

 

Pidge frowned, meeting Keith’s gaze, “Well at that point there isn't much you can do… maybe the healing pods could help, but I'm not sure if they could put back together split neuron passages.”

 

Hunk looked at Coran and Allura, “Is it worth seeing if the healing pods might bring back his memories at all?”

 

Coran shook his head sadly, “There’s a lot they can do, but not return memories,” Coran glanced to Keith, “I'm sorry we can help more.”

 

“Well let's try showing him some old things, and bring him to the Blue Lion, perhaps their old bond will help,” Allura suggested.

 

Keith nodded, trying to push away his own fears, “Okay. I'll get him and show him around,” He looked at Shiro and Allura, “I'm sorry an out all this happening around the ceremony…”

 

“It's not your fault Keith, we’re happy you finally might get your happy ending with Lance, and it'll be nice to have him know about the baby,” Allura said gently, “I only wish we could've found him sooner.”

 

Hunk looked at Keith and Pidge, “Well should we go reminisce on old times with Lance? We’ve kept him waiting long enough.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tries to show Blue a few things to get him to remember his past self as Lance, including the vlogs. Blue still isn't sure he is Lance.

“This is the main dining hall,” Hunk, as Blue had learned his name was, said as they walked into a large room with a table and white chair, “Good memories in here,” He had a happy glint in his eye as he looked to Pidge and Keith, “Remember the time we had that food fight against Coran and Allura with the food goo after they tried to get all of us to eat together chained at the wrist because we couldn't figure out how to form voltron?”

 

Blue tried to recall the moment, it was faded but he did vaguely remember a feeling of annoyance and then a happy connectedness.

 

“Or that time I told you guys I was a girl after fighting Sendak for control of the castle,” Pidge laughed looking over at Blue, “Everyone had mostly figured it out besides you.”

 

“I didn't realize you were a girl?” Blue asked confused, Pidge seemed very obviously feminine.

 

Pidge chuckled and explained, “Well I had shorter hair and I'd been trying to disguise myself to get into the garrison.”

 

“Garrison?”

 

Hunk nodded cheerfully, “Yeah we all were there for school at some point. Shiro was a pilot, Keith was top of the class before dropping out which allowed you to move from a cargo to fighter pilot, and then us three,” He gestured between himself Pidge and Blue, “We were a team in the simulators. Pidge was our comms officer, I was the engineer, and you were our pilot.”

 

Blue wished he could share in the misty eyed reminiscent looks that Pidge and Hunk had recounting the past, and was half grateful half confused that Keith wasn't sharing any of his own memories. This Keith seemed more closed off, more distant, not at all the person who’d poured his heart out to Blue at his cottage, begging him to come on board the castle.

 

“Why did you drop out?” Blue asked him.

 

Keith sighed, “Discipline issue, after Shiro went missing on the Kerberos Mission I started acting out and trying to get information because I figured there was some sort of cover up.”

 

“That’s the same reason I was banned and had to sneak in as a guy,” Pidge explained, “My dad and Matt also went on the mission and got taken by the Galra, Earth didn't know about aliens so they said all three men died due to pilot error. I’d been breaking in and trying to get info about what really happened.”

 

“Earth?” The word made Blue feel a deep longing yet extremely happy at the same time, “Is that where we’re from?”

 

“You don't even remember Earth?” Keith sounded sad and almost pained for some reason.

 

Blue shook his head sadly, “No…”

 

“Yeah, most humans are from and live on Earth,” Pidge explained, “Though Coran and Allura are alteans.”

 

“Yeah I figured that, the markings and ears gave it away.”

 

* * *

 

As the four continued through the castle Keith kept thinking about how Lance had even forgotten about Earth, his home. Keith knew how much it meant to Lance, how much Lance's family meant to him. It made Keith upset, Lance had always feared losing that connection to his home… had spent many times in Keith’s room crying  to Keith because he wanted to go back and see his family again, and now he didn't even remember where he was from.

 

It was hard to judge if Lance’s memories were coming back or not, he didn't say anything besides the occasional question. However that was a pretty big indicator that they weren't, by now Lance would've cracked a few jokes, maybe added a funny memory here or there.

 

Keith wished he and Lance were alone, if it were just them… there were so many private memories that Keith had cherished between them and Keith would tell him about each one, but of course Hunk and Pidge had to be there as well.

 

“Oh hey, here’s the elevator to the pool,” Pidge said once they'd reached it, she looked between Keith and Lance, “Didn't you guys get stuck in there after it broke down that one time?”

 

“Yeah it was a disaster,” Keith grumbled, though it was a fond moment in his mind, one of the few moments early on he and Lance had been able put aside their rivalry and work together. Then he raised an eyebrow, “Wait. How’d you know about that.”

 

Pidge smirked, “I may have been the one to cause it to break.”

 

“And to think,” Hunk chuckled, “That was the beginning of a wonderful-”

 

“Friendship,” Keith said quickly knowing exactly what Hunk would say, making Lance raise his eyebrow in suspicion, “A wonderful friendship.”

 

“Hey those video logs Coran made us do, are they still around?” Pidge asked.

 

Hunk thought, “Yeah, I think they are! I'm sure he’d be glad to give them to us.”

* * *

 

 

Apparently they were right, Coran had happily handed over the device containing the video logs Hunk and Pidge had referred to. Blue didn’t know how they would help though. Everyone told him he should watch each vlog, since each had pieces of his past he could put together. They’d all left him in a smaller room with a computer, except for Keith who had decided to stay.

 

Blue still wasn’t entirely convinced that he was Lance despite all of the paladins trying to convince him, he couldn’t have been one of these guys, they were legends and Blue didn’t think there was a chance he had ever been on their level.

 

The first two didn’t mention Lance much, though in one of Allura’s memories Blue saw someone who Blue assumed was Lance wearing… was that Blue’s old armor? He had almost forgotten about the broken armor Ofella had given him when he’d left her home the first time, she’d explained that he’d been found wearing it.

 

Then came Keith’s, when in the video Keith had mentioned being the paladin of the Black Lion, Lance looked over at the real one standing next to him.

 

Blushing, Keith muttered, “Shiro went missing a long time back, I then piloted Black for a while until we found him again.”

 

That had been enough of an explanation for Blue as he nodded and continued on. Keith explaining he was half galra, which for some reason Blue found less shocking than he supposed he should’ve. Blue saw that Lance was more in this one, Blue chuckled at Keith not understanding the voltron cheer (it really wasn’t that hard to get), then Lance was mostly in the background with a few throw away lines. The video ended with Keith getting emotional about his past and storming out of the recording room, Blue looked over at the real Keith who was blushing more than ever.

 

“Wow, you used to be pretty tempramental,” Blue chuckled. Keith’s earlier attitude now suddenly made sense, though it made Blue wonder why he’d been able to spill all his emotions out in a video, and how close Lance and Keith had been before Lance had gone missing.

 

“Let’s just continue,” Keith embarrassedly grunted.

 

Blue starred at the screen as the camera focused in on the person he’d earlier assumed was Lance.

 

_ “Alright! Whassup castle’s computer, I’m the Red Paladin, Lance!” _

 

So Blue had been right, and it appeared Lance had gone from the Blue lion to Red after the switch, leaving the Blue lion open for Allura.

 

_ “But you can call me sharp shooter. That’s what my friends call me. What I’m about to show you are some of the most important memories in all of space history, and they include me.” _

 

Blue chuckled but internally cringed at the intro. It was almost like looking back at old middle school writings or drawings.

 

He then watched himself flirt with a fresh out of a healing pod Allura, Blue felt especially embarrassed about that since he knew Shiro and Allura were married and actually about to have a kid (the whole reason Voltron was on Oceania). The feeling of embarrassment continued as his younger self gushed about Allura and how much he liked her, Keith laughing behind Blue didn’t help either.

 

The rest of the video was slightly better, as Lance showed himself flirting with other women and such. When it had ended Blue wasn’t sure what to think, the person in the video had seemed like him, if just less mature, but… he still doubted that it was him. Lance was still a paladin of voltron, something Blue knew he would never be able to live up to. But something inside Blue told him that it was him, he had the evidence right here, take away Blue's head scar, give him back his old hair cut, and he would look exactly like the person in the videos. No matter how he tried to explain it, Blue couldn't deny that maybe the paladins were right.

 

He watched the rest of the video logs, or which there were 3, and he thought maybe he remembered some of the things mentioned and some of the memories shown, but he wasn’t sure if it was him thinking he remembered it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and share your thoughts on my first published Voltron fic!


End file.
